1. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to the method for collecting young leaves of rice plant rich in nutrition and the technology of making the nutrition contained in young leaves of rice plant absorbed into the human body.
2. Prior Art
There may be no technology capable of making young leaves of rice plant absorbed into the human body. However, as for the wheat belonging to the same family, there is a technology for making use of the young leaves of that plant as healthy supplementary foods, whose example is the Japanese Patent No. 2544302.
According to this prior art, young leaves of wheat are heated with hot water mixed with salt and baking soda after being collected and washed with water and afterwards they are cooled by cool water and dried at the temperature between 65 and 85xc2x0 C. so that they are pulverized and sterilized.
However, according to this method, there is a problem that nutritious values can easily be lost as young leaves of wheat are exposed to a high temperature when drying.
In addition, the collection of young leaves of wheat involves rooting up the whole plant of young leaves which have fully grown up and selecting necessary parts of young leaves even though the necessary parts are the upper side of the young leaves, thus remaining bad efficiency at the time of collecting the plants.
As for the above technology adopted to collect the young leaves of rice plant, the same problems can be suggested.
The first purpose of the present invention is to collect the young leaves of rice plant efficiently.
In other words, in the act of collecting the young leaves on the upper side of the rice plant before they come into ears, the first step of collecting the young leaves with the down part of the plant undone is to be followed by the collection of the young leaves of the down part, which step is counted as (1+n) times. In this case, the above n is a natural number.
Therefore, when the young long leaves of rice plant are to be cut off before they come into ears. The collection of the young leaves of rice plant is done when rice plant has grown as long as 60 to 80 cm, cutting, for example, part of the plant 30 cm above the ground.
After the step of collecting the young leaves of rice plant, rice plant immediately starts growing young leaves from the remaining down part and it grows. In one or two weeks, young leaves grow so long as to be cut, then moving to the second step of cutting and accordingly to the third step of cutting and to the (1+n) times step and a plurality of steps of cutting. Therefore, young leaves of rice plant can be obtained for several times, thus allowing for good efficiency.
The second purpose of the present invention is not to harm the nutrition in the young leaves of rice plant.
Therefore, young leaves of rice plant, which were collected as above, will be dried far infrared so that they will contain a given amount of water, according to the proposed method.
In other words, far infrared drying process with far infrared ray allows for high efficiency by drying from inside without exposing the young leaves to air, providing for active reaction other than drying them fully without raising the temperature. For this reason, by setting the temperature at the middle level, the loss of the nutrition will be held back so that the nutrition, which has been impossible to take, will be readily absorbed.
The third purpose of the present invention is to take good nutrition out of the young leaves of rice plant.
In other words, its purpose is to provide processed foods made from young leaves of rice plant, pulverizing to a given size the first processed foods of the young leaves of rice plant which was made by a far infrared process as mentioned above and also the processed foods of young leaves of rice plant, which foods are formed as a pill or a granule being made of the pulverized foods and the foods produced by mixing the above mentioned pulverized and processed foods of young leaves of rice plant into the appropriate stuff like grains.
In other words, according to the above mentioned processed foods of young leaves of rice plant, they can be easily taken, mixed together with water or with the help of water or mixing or spreading with other foods.
In addition, according to the above mentioned foods, they may be mixed with powder of kale used in green juice called xe2x80x9cAojiruxe2x80x9d, beans, sesame and germinating rough rice and others and after being thus processed they become easy to eat and take like cakes or drinks and they may be mixed with flour and cooked as noodles, offering various ways of eating.
Other purposes of the present invention will be easily clarified according to the examples mentioned below.